nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
RP-Guide: Neueinsteiger
Der Rollenspiel-Guide "Willkommen: Ein Guide für Frischfleisch" wurde am 25. Mai 2010 von Benutzer:Everwing unter dem Motto "Wer bellt und wer beißt..." im Forscherliga-Forum veröffentlicht. Allgemeines Willkommen auf der Forscherliga. ; Milana hat Folgendes geschrieben: : Willkommen blabla : * da ist das forum... da das wiki.... da findest du mentoren blubber : * das ist bei dr allianzphase... das treibt die horde (als grobe orientirung) : * hier findest du rp - da sind kneipen usw Das ist die Vorgabe, die Milana gern detaillierter umgesetzt sehen würde. Und weil ich ein fauler Student bin und gerade viel freie Zeit habe, dachte ich mir, ich setz' das mal um. Also, legen wir los! Als Neulinge auf der Forscherliga seid ihr bestimmt nicht ohne Grund hier. Entweder seid ihr bereits Rollenspieler (dann dürft ihr diesen Abschnitt überspringen) oder ihr seid zumindest am Rollenspiel interessiert (für euch ist der nächste Teil). Zuerst einmal möchte ich, falls ihr noch keine Möglichkeit gefunden habt, euch zu informieren, kurz und knapp erklären, was denn eigentlich Rollenspiel ist. Eigentlich ist es genau das, was der Name sagt. Der Spieler spielt eine Rolle. Seine Figur ist mehr als nur ein Pixelhaufen, mehr als nur epische Gegenstände und hohe Level. Mit ziemlicher Sicherheit sogar wirst du erkennen müssen, dass hoher Level oder Ausrüstung mit lilafarbener Schrift nicht viel aussagen. Auf den Charakter kommt es an. Bist du ein vergesslicher Magier? Oder ein gläubiger, guter Priester? Tapferer, treuer Ritter? Oder fieser, hinterhältiger Lügner? Ein Händler, ein Familienvater, ein Soldat, ein Adliger, ein unbescholtener Bürger oder ein großer Macher in der Unterwelt? Wenn du es weißt und es darstellen möchtest, versuch' es. Ich bin gespannt, dich im Spiel zu treffen. Das war gemein von mir, nicht wahr? Einfach so die grausame Welt auf dich loszulassen, ohne dir die wichtigsten Dinge zu verraten... ich bin schon ein schlechter Mensch. Aber vielleicht ist das auch nur ein Charakter, den ich spiele... egal, wichtiger ist jetzt, dich darauf vorzubereiten, was auf dich zu kommt. Denn es gibt noch einige Leute, die viel gemeiner sind, als ich jemals sein könnte. Also pass gut auf. Zusammenspiel Das wohl Wichtigste beim Rollenspiel ist, dass du bedenkst, dass du nicht für dich allein spielst. Es geht darum, mit anderen zusammen zu spielen. Das bedeutet leider, dass du gewisse Abstriche machen musst. Natürlich wärst du gern der große Held oder der coole Bösewicht, aber das solltest du auf keinen Fall auf Kosten deiner Mitspieler sein. Wenn etwas für deine Mitspieler fragwürdig sein könnte, sprich sie out of charakter darauf an und frag nach. Genauso, wenn du das Gefühl hast, du machst etwas falsch. Sie helfen sicher gern (und falls nicht, kannst du mit sowas auch zu den Mentoren kommen, aber dazu später mehr). IC und OOC Jetzt war ich schon wieder böse zu dir. Ich habe in character und out of character gar nicht erklärt. Dann jetzt dazu. ; In character (IC)'' : IC bedeutet, dass du deine Rolle spielst. Du bist nicht Hans Müller, der freundliche junge Herr aus Frankfurt (Übereinstimmungen mit realen Personen sind rein zufällig und vom Autor nicht gewollt), sondern Sir Leonhardt, Ritter von der weißen Möwe. Sir Leonhardt isst nicht bei McDonalds, kauft nicht bei Saturn ein und hat nicht gestern Abend die neuste Folge von Southpark gesehen. Nein, Sir Leonhardt ist ein tapferer Ritter, der Jungfrauen rettet, Dämonen bekämpft, seine Stadt beschützt, Recht spricht, seinem König dient und nebenher seinem Sohn den Schwertkampf beibringt. Sir Leonhardt würde niemals Alda, Checka, cool, deine Mudda oder ***** sagen, denn er weiß sich zu artikulieren. Sir Leonhardt ist in character. Wenn du deinen Charakter spielst, verhalte dich wie sich dein Charakter verhalten würde. Im Normalfall ist das auf die Channel /e, /s und /y begrenzt, kann aber in einigen Fällen auf /w oder gar andere Chat-Channel ausgeweitet werden. ; Out of character (OOC) : OOC hingegen bedeutet, dass du als Spieler sprichst. Das kann über ooc-Channel, den /w-Flüsterchannel oder Gilden-/Gruppenchannel erfolgen. Die meisten Leute sind der Ansicht, dass ihre Charaktere keine Telepathie beherrschen und man deshalb in diesen Channel, die man ohne Bezug auf Distanz nutzen kann, besser ooc sei, da der Charakter keine Möglichkeit hat, dort ic zu sprechen oder zu lauschen. Gute Beispiele sind die Projektchannel, die gewisse Projektgilden anlegen, um die Leute, die nicht in der Gilde sind, ooc besser einzubinden und eine erweiterte Kontaktmöglichkeit zu bieten. Auch der mit 'Rollenspiel' betitelte Channel von Allianz und Horde, der einstmals einen belebten Treffpunkt der Rollenspieler darstellte, sei hier zu nennen, obgleich er heutzutage eher... leer und still geworden ist. Über-Charaktere Achtung, der nächste Punkt ist bitterböse und mit persönlicher Frustration gefüttert. Nichtsdestotrotz ist es nur ein (böse formulierter) Rat an euch. Du bist der dunkle Assassine bekannt als 'Schädelernter'? Der Drache in Menschengestalt Alayastrasza? Der düstere Dämonengott Xranth'ec aus einer fremden Welt? Selbst wenn du das nicht bist, bist du extrem anders als alle anderen von deinem Volk? Tut mir Leid, nichts Neues, nichts Spannendes und vor allem: Keinen Interessiert's. Je mächtiger und seltsamer euer Charakter, desto größer die Gefahr, dass er nicht mehr ist, als das, was man sieht: Ein Mensch, der behauptet, ein Drache zu sein, eine Nachtelfe, die behauptet, eine Assassine zu sein, ein Gnom, der wohl gern ein allmächtiger Dämonengott wäre. Es ist (für dich vermutlich schwer zu glauben) nicht einfach, einer solchen Rolle und den Erwartungen, die an sie gestellt werden, gerecht zu werden. Was macht einen Drachen in der Welt von Warcraft aus? Warum ist es für dein Konzept wichtig, einen Drachen zu spielen? Du weißt, dass ein Assassine nicht mehr als ein Mörder ist und damit vermutlich - wenn er enttarnt oder erkannt wird - vom Königreich gejagt, vermutlich bald vogelfrei ist? Dämonen, das absolut böse, sind schwer darstellbar. Du müsstest deinen Mitspielern aktiv schaden, was - wie ich im ersten Punkt bereits sagte - schlecht ist. Zumindest solange du die Mitspieler nicht vorher informiert und ihre Zustimmung erhalten hast. Ansonsten wird es für sie nur frustrierend. Pass mit solchen Rollen auf. Alles, was das Label 'cool' trägt, ist ersteinmal mit Vorsicht zu genießen. Ich schwinge mein Lichtschwert... Das hier ist WoW. Nicht Star Wars, nicht Der Herr der Ringe, nicht Starcraft (egal wie verlockend der kleine Zergling und der Murloc-Marine auch sein mögen), nicht Diablo, nicht Harry Potter, nicht Twilight, nicht... es gibt so viele Dinge, die WoW nicht ist. Aber es gibt auch viele Dinge, die WoW ist. Du willst eine kranke Person spielen, die Blutrituale vollführt? Dann brauchst du kein Diener des Khorne sein, es reicht einfach, ein geisteskranker Mensch zu sein. Dein Blutritual macht vermutlich nichtmal etwas. Vielleicht schaffst du ja durch tatsächliche Magie einen niederen Dämonen aus dem Nether zu locken. Das hat aber vermutlich weniger mit dem Blut, als viel mehr mit dir selbst zu tun. Jedi, Vampire, Hobbits, Baal, Mephisto und Diablo, Lord Voldemort, Elben, Alben, Zerg, Space Marines, Chaosdiener, Shadowrunner, Praios-Geweihte und Drow (um ein paar Beispiele zu nennen) gehören nicht in diese Welt. Nachtelfen, Draenei, Hexenmeister (NICHT Draenei-Hexenmeister), Druiden, Schamanen, Pferde, Magier, Untote... all sowas findet sich in WoW und das MEISTE davon ist vernünftig darstellbar. Manche Sachen lassen sich sogar kombinieren, wie zum Beispiel... untote Pferde! Ähm... ich meinte... nachtelfische Druiden. Adel "Ich bin Sybille von Goldhain, Hochadlig, mächtig, schön. Was will man mehr? Wenn du mich ansiehst, schmilzt du dahin..." STOPP! Verzeih meine Intervention, werte Sybille, aber so geht das nicht. Du magst deinen Mitspielern Worte in den Mund legen, aber nimm ihnen nicht ihre Handlungen voraus. Denn egal für wie unwiderstehlich du dich hältst, der Zwerg da mag das anders sehen. Vielleicht mag er seine Frauen kleiner (du bist immerhin 1.64 groß...) oder mit breiterem Becken (tja, dachtest 79-50-75 sei perfekt... für Menschen vielleicht) oder mit ihrer Nase weniger hoch in der Luft (ganz ehrlich, liebe Sybille, selbst Schuld - dein Verhalten macht auch was von deinem Charme aus). ; Zwei Dinge dazu: * Erstens: Wenn du einem anderen Spieler eine Handlung vorweg nimmst (zum Beispiel durch ein Emote deinerseits: Ich trete nach dir, du schaffst es nicht, auszuweichen und frisst Dreck), dann nennt man das ein Power-Emote. Die meisten Leute können das ganz und gar nicht ab, aber manche lassen ihre engeren Freunde (ooc-Freunde, wohlgemerkt), denen sie wirklich vertrauen, sowas mit ihren Charakteren machen. Dieses Vertrauen hast du als Neuling vermutlich nicht... Also Vorsicht: Lass deine Mitspieler selbst handeln und reagieren. * Zweitens: Diktiere deinen Mitspielern nicht, wie sie auf deinen Charakter zu reagieren haben. Der eine mag eine hochnäsige, unantastbare, blonde, blauäugige Frau wie unsere Sybille toll finden. Andere stehen eher auf Tentakel, Hufe und Hörner. Nicht jede Rasse hat die gleichen Vorlieben, Schönheitsideale und selbst innerhalb der Völker haben Individuen verschiedene Präferenzen. Für den einen ist Sybille cool, für den anderen ist sie nervtötend und nichtmal ansehlich. Emotes Emotes sind toll. Mit der Channel-Angabe '/e' '/em' oder '/me' (ohne Apostrophe) kannst du in organger Schrift ausgeben, was dein Charakter tut. * "/e geht in den Garten und betrachtet die bunten Blumen, sieht dabei noch sehr gut aus." ergibt: Sybille geht in den Garten und betrachtet die bunten Blumen, sieht dabei noch sehr gut aus. Das kann dein Spiel sehr unterstützen. Es verdeutlicht sehr gut deine Handlungen und macht sie leichter zu lesen als der sonst mögliche Regie-Stil mit *Regietext*. * Beispiel: Sybille sagt: *hüstelt und rümpft die Nase* Ihr seid unter meiner Würde. Sind viele Spieler auf einem Fleck versammelt, verzichte besser auf zu viele Emotes oder zu viel Text, da ein 'Durcheinanderreden' sehr schnell dem Spielspaß abträglicher ist. In jedem anderen Fall kann ich lebhaftes Emoten nur empfehlen. So, damit endet wohl dieser Teil... bitte nicht missverstehen, ich mag Sybille. Obwohl sie eigentlich gar nicht existiert. Sie ist nur ein Beispiel. Da mir mehr nicht mehr einfällt, können ab hier die bereits informierten Spieler wieder mitlesen. Community Ich empfehle dir, werter Leser, dir die aktiven Gilden ein wenig anzusehen und dich ein wenig mit ihnen zu beschäftigen, bevor du anfängst, groß zu spielen. An dieser Stelle kann dir sicher auch einer der Mentoren helfen, die auf einer Liste stehen, die hier im Forscherliga- und Rollenspielguides-Unterforum zu finden sein sollte. Have fun and read ahead. Links Fangen wir mal an: Wichtige Links! * Das Forscherliga-Wiki:FAQ * Realmforum-Forscherliga * Das Forscherliga-Forum * Das Mentorenprogramm * Liste der aktiven Rollenspielgilden * Das Wesen des Metaplots ... das war's für's Erste, aber halt die Augen offen, vielleicht kommt noch mehr. (/me zwinkert schelmisch.) Kitani zwinkert schelmisch. Mit zuckersüßen Grüßen, die allseits verhasste, stellenweise verehrte, mies gelaunte Kitani von der Nebelmondschar. Kategorie:Guide